


One More Scrape

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike post coital damage assessment</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Scrape

     He smelled salt and sweat and rosey vanilla, and Slayer. He kept still, aware she was awake and probably rearing to run. Clammy hands touched him, startled him, tracing cuts and scrapes and scratches along his back- he bit back a smile and kept his eyes closed. Tears fell against him, aggravating those same healing scrapes and scratches; he flinched despite being "asleep."

     She leant her weight on him then for a minute, her heat warming him almost uncomfortably and he steeled himself again, unsure if he wanted less contact or more. She contemplated the same thing; tried not to contemplate it. Tracing a scratch she knew she'd inflicted just a few hours ago returned her to herself. As much as it could, anyway. Stifling a final sniffle she felt.... Well, she wasn't sure. She felt something. She felt confusion. Shame. But gratefulness. A tug to stay, but the pull to go was stronger.

  
     "Good night, William." Buffy assumed he was awake but didn't really want to acknowledge anything right now, and pretended he was still asleep. Pressing her lips to the scratch just for a flash of a second, wondering if she was assigning meaning there wasn't or overlooking everything entirely. "Goodnight." 


End file.
